Observando el cielo nocturno
by I can't be a perfect girl
Summary: Zöe se hallaba tumbada de espaldas sobre la hierba, obsevando el cielo. De fondo se escuchaba un grupo de grillos, el ulular de un búho y las hojas al moverlas el viento. Pero el susurro de la hierba bajo unas botas se mezclo con los sonidos nocturnos.


Era una noche de otoño con el cielo parcialmente invadido por las nuves. Soplaba una helada brisa que anunciaba la cercana llegada del invierno. Pero el frío viento no molestaba a Zöe, quien abrigada con su chaqueta de cazadora de Artemisa, se hallaba tumbada de espaldas sobre la hierba, observando las pocas estrellas que las nuves dejaban ver.

Siempre le había gustado pasarse toda la noche observando el bello mosaico que era el cielo nocturno. Se sentía en paz así, solo ella y las estrellas. Mientras el resto de cazadoras dormían bajo el cobijo de sus tiendas de campaña, Zöe observaba los astros y recordaba a sus hermanas hespérides, quienes también compartian esa afición por las constelaciones con ella.

De fondo se escuchaba un grupo de grillos, el ulular de un búho y las hojas al moverlas el viento. Pero el susurro de la hierba bajo una bota se mezclo con los sonidos nocturnos. Por el rabillo del ojo y sin apenas mover la cabeza, Zöe vislumbró en la oscuridad la figura de una de sus compañeras cazadoras. La recién llegada cazadora se sentó junto a Zöe sin decir nada. Llevaba el pelo rebuelto, lo que delataba que acababa de despertarse.

-¿Pesadillas? -inquirió Zöe.

-No -Bianca negó con la cabeza- Me he despertado hace un rato, y como no podía dormir opté por salir a tomar el aire. Y al verte aquí sola decidí hacerte compañia, si no te importa. -explicó la hija de Hades tímidamente.

-No me importa. -Zöe suspiró- Gracias. A veces viene bien tener un poco de compañia.

Zöe no pudo evitar sonreir con agradecimiento. Bianca le devolvió la sonrisa. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo: Zöe sin despegar los ojos del cielo y Bianca arrancando briznas de hierba y soltándolas para que se las llevase el viento.

-¿Cuanto hace que eres cazadora? -el susurro de Bianca rompió el silencio de la noche.

Ante la pregunta, Zöe recordó todos los años que habia servido a la diosa de la caza. Recordó cacerías y semidiosas que se unían a la caza. Recordó el momento en que a ella la nombraron lugarteniente y a Phoebe segunda al mando. Y recordó el momento en que se unió a las cazadoras.

-Demasiado tiempo. -respondió Zöe- Desde que los dioses estaban en Grecia.

-Eso es mucho tiempo. -repuso Bianca, quien solo llevaba unas pocas semanas entre las cazadoras.

-La verdad es que si. -Afirmó Zöe, soltando una leve risa a la que Bianca se unió.

Esa chica despertaba un instinto protector en la lugarteniente de Artemisa. Todavía era una chica inocente que no conocía el mundo (por suerte). Y esto despertaba un deseo en Zöe de esconder a Bianca del mundo para que no le hiciesen daño.

El silencio entre ambas volvió a hacerse presente. Para Zöe, era un silencio prolongado e incómodo. Un silencio que la alejaba de Bianca. Quería romperlo, pero no sabía como. Por suerte, Bianca volvió a hablar.

-Zöe -Bianca hizo una pausa, como si no estuviese segura de lo que iba a decir- ¿alguna vez has tenido dudas? -la cara de extrañada que puso Zöe le bastó a Bianca para saber que no había entendido la pregunta- Quiero decir, sobre ser cazadora.

Zöe, a quien la pregunta había pillado con la guarda baja, frunció el ceño y se apoyó sobre sus brazos para incorporarse un poco y quedar a la altura de Bianca.

-¿No pensarás renunciar a la caza? -inquirió la lugarteniente alarmada.

No, no es eso. -se apresuró a contestar Bianca- Es que -soltó un suspiro cargado de frustacción- Es que no sé si hice lo correcto. -Zöe abrió la boca para responder, pero Bianca se le adelantó- No sé si debería haber dejado a Nico solo.

Por un segundo pareció que Bianca estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y Zöe no pudo evitar abrazarla para consolarla. No sabía porque, pero no quería que Bianca llorase, no quería verla sufrir. Y mucho menos por un chico, aunque fuese su hermano.

-No te preocupes. En el campamento estará bien. Allí lo entrenarán y lo cuidarán. Tranquila. -Zöe apoyó la barbilla en la poblada cabeza de Bianca. Podía oir unos leves sollozos y sentir como BIanca temblaba.

Durante el poco tiempo que estuvieron las dos así, Zöe se sintió culpable. No quería que Bianca sufriese y ahora estaba llorando. Se sentía insignificante. No estaba a la altura de las circunsatáncias, no sabía que debía hacer. Y, aunque no supiese el por qué, se sentía rota.

-Soy horrible. No debería haber dejado a Nico solo. -sollozó Bianca.

-No, no lo eres. Eriffle era horrible, pero tú no, Bianca. -Zöe separó a Bianca de sí misma y la obligó a mirarla- Bianca, si no te hubieras unido a la caza, tu hermano y tú abríasis crecido y vuestros caminos os hubieran separado. -Bianca sorbió por la niriz- No te preocupes por él, en el campamento está a salvo y no está solo. Y tú nos tienes a nosotras Bianca, me tienes a mí.

Las últimas cuatro palabras escaparon de la boca de Zöe sin su consentimiento. No estaba segura de por qué las había dicho, pero intuía que habían salido de sus labios por pura necesidad.

Bianca se abrazó a la lugarteniente de Artemisa. Este acto sorprendió a Zöe, pero no evitó que le devolbiese el abrazo a Bianca con todas sus fuerzas, gustosa de sentir a la hija de Hades contra ella. Y si tenía que vivir eternamente, se alegraba de tener a Bianca a su lado.

_¡Hola! _

_Bueno, hace más o menos un mes que leí por primera vez un Bianca/Zöe y he de decir que me impresionó y que se metieron mi persona en el bolsillo. Así que me apetecía escribir algo sobre ellas, aunque creo que no ha quedado demasiado bien. Pero, de todos modos espero que os guste._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
